Por mi cuenta
by Ini-chan
Summary: Un repentino cambio en la actitud de Sango desencadena una serie de eventos los cuales afectan en especial al menos pensado de sus amigos... IxS cambio de summary siguiendo consejo n.nU


Cap. 1 – El inicio de la separación

00000000

Nada de lo que haga va a cambiar las cosas... nada que diga o sienta lo hará tampoco... no creo que pueda seguir con esto, ya no lo soporto más- una sola lágrima de frustración e impotencia recorrió su rostro, apretando con fuerza la cinta verde que se encontraba en su mano, en ese mismo lugar y momento se prometió a sí misma dos cosas, - de aquí en adelante pondré fin a esto, no importa lo que me cueste... - secó rápidamente la lágrima que ahora viajaba por su mejilla y se puso en marcha- y jamás volveré a llorar... – alcanzó a murmurar para si misma su segunda promesa.

-- -- -- --

Ya habían pasado tres días desde aquella vez... nadie podía entender que le había ocurrido a Sango, de un día a otro se alejó de ellos, es decir, ella aún viajaba a su lado, pero de alguna manera era como si no estuviese presente. Hace tres días que ya casi ni hablaba, solo decía lo necesario, Kagome no podía estar mas preocupada por su amiga... ni siquiera sus intentos de una conversación de las que ambas chicas tenían siempre que viajaban logró sacarle una palabra a la taijiya.

- Que será lo que le habrá ocurrido? – le preguntó a Inuyasha la muchacha, ambos iban un poco mas adelantados, evidentemente a que el hanyou llevaba siempre un apuro y se mantenía a la cabeza del grupo.

- Quien? – le respondió éste sin mucho interés

- Cómo que quién! Estoy hablando de Sango-chan por supuesto!

- Pues que le ocurre? Yo la noto igual que siempre... – respondió Inuyasha con el mismo tono

- Ni siquiera de cosas serias se puede hablar contigo! – contestó enojada la chica y yéndose hacia atrás fue a reunirse con el monje – "A ver si Miroku-san sabe algo" – pensó Kagome, aún preocupada por su amiga

Pero Inuyasha mentía... claro que había notado el cambio en Sango – "Como no hacerlo..." – pensó el hanyou, cualquiera que hubiese compartido un tiempo con la taijiya sabría que algo le había ocurrido... – "El primer día pensé que habría sido algo momentáneo, alguna otra estúpida pelea con el monje o algo, pero..." – Claro que las horas pasaron y la chica parecía no inmutarse con nada, su expresión era.. distinta... – "distinta..."- repasó el muchacho en su mente y a la vez volteándose para observar a la chica en cuestión...

Pero Sango no era tonta, claro que sabía que éste cambio no pasaría inadvertido por sus amigos, - "No tengo tiempo para esto debo apresurarme..."

Inuyasha se detuvo, - "Q-que fue eso?..." – Pensó con una mirada de sorpresa y preocupación al mismo tiempo, motivo de lo que había visto. Mientras caminaba y observaba a Sango hace unos momentos, una mirada en ella lo hizo detenerse... sus ojos... – "Sus ojos brillaron con..." Odio – fue lo único que salió de los labios del hanyou

- Eh? – Kagome se detuvo, estaba tan preocupada hablando con Miroku que no se había dado cuenta de la situación que acontecía

- Que es lo que ocurre Inuyasha? – preguntó Miroku, percatándose también que Sango se encontraba detenida en sus pasos. El monje tampoco se quedaba fuera de los hechos, él también, y por supuesto, había notado el abrupto cambio en la actitud de Sango... Ni siquiera sabía como describirla, nunca la había visto de aquella manera, claro que sabía como era ella enojada, si él era quién provocaba ese cambio en su personalidad la mayoría de las veces... pero ahora no era lo mismo, ni siquiera se acercaba a como estaba ella en estos momentos.

- Lo siento -

Todos fijaron su mirada en Sango.

-Qu- que ocurre Sango-chan? – Kagome no sabia en realidad que hacer en ese momento, las palabras de la chica la habían sacado de sus pensamientos, y estaba segura que lo mismo le ocurrió al resto, ya que todos tuvieron la misma reacción ante sus palabras...

- Lo siento pero de aquí en adelante seguiré el viaje por mi cuenta -

Todos seguían en silencio...

- Pero que- -

- Les doy las gracias por todo – interrumpió Sango al monje, el cualfue el primero en hablar ante lo que la chica había dicho – Su amistad es todo lo que tengo en este mundo pero...

Que diablos era lo que ocurría! De un momento a otro Sango parecía estar dando un discurso para no volver jamás... – "Qué es lo que está pasando..." – Era todo lo que el monje y aparentemente Kagome pensaban en esos momentos mientras escuchaban a Sango, ya que sus miradas tenían la misma expresión de confusión.

- Muchas gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí... nunca podré retribuírselos- -

- Sango-chan que es todo esto? – Kagome interrumpió a la taijiya y una sonrisa nerviosa recorría su rostro – Que estás diciendo? Primero actúas tan diferente y ahora de un momento a otro nos dices que te quieres ir?

- Relajémonos todos un momento – dijo el monje intentando recobrar la calma y sentido común en todos, - creo que todos estamos cansados y lo que Sango quiere decir es - -

Pero Miroku no pudo terminar de hablar...

- A donde rayos crees que vas!

Ahora el monje y Kagome volteaban incrédulos hacia Inuyasha que hasta aquel momento parecía ausente...

Sin embargo la taijiya parecía no estar para nada sorprendida... claro si ya ni siquiera expresaba sus emociones...

- Debo irme... lo siento... y muchas gracias de nuevo -

Pero la mano de Kagome en su brazo la detuvo, - Sa-Sango que es lo que ocurre? No... no entiendo... que fué lo queocurrió? – La muchacha simplemente no podía entender que rayos era lo que le pasaba a Sango.

Miroku siguiendo el ejemplo de Kagome apoyó su mano en el hombro de la taijiya, - Sango, por favor, hablemos un poco, todo esto nos es tan repentino que- -

Sango solo miraba hacia el suelo... nunca cambiando la expresión en su rostro, - por favor, debo irme, mis prioridades han cambiando y aunque como ya les dije les agradezco mucho todo lo que han hecho, debo seguir por mi cuenta. – termino de decir Sango y poniéndose en marcha de nuevo, se soltó del agarre de sus amigos.

-Pero... pero, no entiendo! Qué fue lo que pasó Sango... - lágrimas de frustración y confusión se asomaban de los ojos de Kagome. – Por qué te niegas a hablar con nosotros?

"Nada de lo que diga o sienta cambiará las cosas..." Aquellas palabras volvían a la mente de Sango... Aquel pensamiento que corría por su cabeza en aquel momento... cuando... – Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha... – Volteándose hacia ellos, y por vez primera cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una sonrisa llena de gratitud y cariño, - Puede que no nos veamos de nuevo... por favor no intenten de comprenderme, solo créanme cuando les digo que... – se detuvo un momento y mirando hacia el cielo les dijo de la manera mas honesta que alguien podría expresar algo, - Les debo mi vida y nunca olvidaré todo lo que hemos pasado... – y volviendo a tenerabsolutamente ninguna expresión en su rostro agregó, - Pero nada de todo eso me devolverá a Kohaku... –

Kirara se transformó rápidamente, Sango se montó en su lomo y de la misma manera, elevándose en los aires les dio la última vista a sus compañeros, - Adiós y gracias de nuevo - Y eso fue lo último... Vieron como Sango desaparecía rápidamente de su vista.

Ellos ya sabían, lo que dijo Sango... el porqué de su comportamiento, el porqué de su partida... Kohaku había...

Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Kagome, el dolor de Sango, su hermana, - Sango... – murmuró la chica. Miroku puso su mano en el hombro de Kagome intentando darle un poco de consuelo, cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia de otro miembro del equipo...

- Dónde se ha ido Inuyasha?

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, se que éste capítulo no es ni dice mucho, pero espero que les entusiasme un poco... Me gustaría saber sus opiniones y porque no? sus ideas para la historia, todo lo que me quieran decir es útil n-n... Espero no demorarme para el próximo capítulo... y que dejen algún review -.-

Bueno hasta la próxima...


End file.
